Crazy
by tvaddict23
Summary: GSR Songfic. One off. Let me know what you thought COMPLETE


DISCLAIMER – Not mine. Belong to Anthony Zuiker, et al, CBS and Alliance Atlantis.

A/N – Yes another songfic. This time based on Crazy by K-Ci feat. JoJo.

* * *

**Crazy **

Grissom walked through the mostly empty corridors. The night-shift was always quiet, but even more so now that Greg had been promoted to a Level 1 CSI. There had been something in his zest for his work and life, that usually sifted through to the rest of the night-shift team. Now with him in the field, it was much more sombre.

Walking into the DNA lab, he was again struck by the silence. He remembered with an absent fondness the times he'd chided Greg for having the music on too loud, and when it wasn't that, it was his choice in music. Grissom shook is head. How could they call it music? It was merely a beat with incomprehensible lyrics. And he thought things had gotten as bad as they were going to get in the eighties.

He passed Greg's boom-box which he'd yet to remove now that he no longer worked the DNA lab. On an indescribable impulse he stopped and pressed the play button. The beat that came from the speakers was almost enough for him to press the stop button, but instead, he stopped and listened.

(I don't know why, what I'm doing what I'm doing)  
See, baby I, apologize  
For all the things that I've done that I've done  
See I've known that I've been a fool for far too long  
And baby you have it, I go around to wait, just come back to papa  
Please baby, baby won't you stay  
If you really love me then why are you leavin me

Snippets from the recent past flashed through his memory as the lyrics permeated his mind.

The way he'd treated her aversion to meat, when he'd actually been there when she vowed never to touch meat again. It had been a freezing night, but her company had warmed him from the inside. Looking back, he thought how pathetic the plant was. How much more he should have, could have done. But it the plant had done the trick, and essentially that was all that counted, and it shouldn't have been.

(I don't know why, what I'm doing what I'm doing)  
See, baby I, apologize  
For all the things that I've done that I've done  
See I've known that I've been a fool for far too long  
And baby you have it, I go around to wait, just come back to papa  
Please baby, baby won't you stay  
If you really love me then why are you leavin me

Then of course there had been the lab explosion. He'd been scared to see her sitting on the curb nursing her gashed hand. A week later, and she'd approached him after shift and asked, "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

His mind had locked up immediately and before really thinking about his answer, he blurted out, "No."

If it hadn't been for his loss of hearing, maybe he would have answered differently. Who are you kidding? You would have said no, no matter what.

To her credit, and his stupidity, she'd given him an extra chance. "Why not? Let's…let's have dinner. Let's see what happens."

It had been on the tip of his tongue to say yes, but he'd hesitated a moment too long. Instead of "Sure," the next words out of his mouth were, "I don't know what to do about this."

With quiet confidence she'd replied, "I do."

She waited a beat giving him a final chance then seeing he wasn't going to agree, she said, "You know, by the time you figure it out, you really could be too late."

This surprised him. He'd already assumed it was too late when he'd found out about Hank, but he'd already been out of the picture by that point, so it really wasn't much of an excuse. Face it Gil, you were just plain cowardly. There's almost nothing like that between you now. She's still in Las Vegas, but you know there's no way she's actually still here.

He stood in the empty lab, still listening to the lyrics.

I can't think, think about this crazy day  
I lose sleep just to daydream about you babyyyyyyyy  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you lately (crazy baby)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you baby (I don't know  
what to do)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin about you lately (crazy, crazy,  
crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) when I can't touch you  
Crazy, crazy (I'm going crazy) when I can't hold you  
Crazy, crazy, (I'm going crazy) when I can't see you again  
(Said I'm going crazy)

_  
_(Said I'm going crazy)  
I've finally realized, that you are my true love  
And I had a lot of time to think, and you're all seem to keep thinking,  
To keep thinkin of, yeahhh  
And now I know I need you each and every day  
I can't live without you, so don't run away  
Baby you say that you love me, so why'd you leave me, why (why, why, why, why)

The latest revelations about her clearly troubled past, went through his mind. Her admitting that she looked to inaccessible people, and that described him exactly. But why? Why did he allow himself to become inaccessible to her? Was it that hard to admit to a beautiful young woman who knew her mind that he found her incredibly attractive? Not only on the outside, but more importantly the inside. How many chances had he thrown back in her face, and she kept giving him more?

He moved back to the stereo, and turned the music down on the last of the lyrics.

_I can't think, think about this crazy day  
I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby (I'm going crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinkin about you lately (just to think)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinkin about you baby  
(I'm goin crazy, I'm going crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin about you lately  
I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy)when i can't touch you (I'm going crazy)  
Crazy, crazy (crazy, crazy), when I can't hold you  
Crazy, crazy, when I can see again (if I can see you, if I can see you if I can  
see you, if I can see you)  
If I can see you, if I can see you again  
Then I would go, if I could see you again  
I'd go craeeae_

He was startled when he turned to see Sara staring at him. With a typical smile she asked, "Missing Greg in here huh?" 

He looked at the stereo and smiled as well. "Guess so, a little bit anyway."

Thinking of the song, of the choices he'd been given, he hoped he had one more left. "Sara, will you have dinner with me? I finally figured out what to do."

FINISHED, COMPLETED, THE END, NO MORE, NADA, ZIP, NO MORE CHAPTERS **EVER **OF THIS STORY.


End file.
